Talk:Strength of a Hundred Seal
Jumping the shark Don't you think that's what this is?--Reliops (talk) 18:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Never heard of that metaphor. But no, I don't think so. I've it all explained on the talk page for Yin Seal: Release. Seelentau 愛議 18:44, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Um you guys she hasn't mastered this technique yet just the Yin Seal. This technique comes after Creation Rebirth Sakura just used Yin Seal. The order goes like this: Yin Seal, Yin Seal: Release, Creation Rebirth, and Strength of a Hundred that is how it goes and again Sakura only used the first one not the last. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 :::No i think that Sakura has made a much more powerful jutsu that doesen't have to go in that specific order after reading the article i have to agree that this technique is entirly different than the one Tsunade uses.This should be listed in a fuinjutsu section since the seal is an S-ranked and im saying it's S-ranked because it far exceeds the Yin seal.Whiteraven1 (talk) 18:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::It is the Yin Seal its the Seal like the one on Tsunade's forehead. Tsunade stated herself those who mastered those techniques are allowed to break some of the rules she created. In Naruto she already has Yin Seal so that doesn't count. She broke 2 rules during that series which associates the Creation Rebirth and Strength of a Hundred and the thing is that Sakura didn't mastered none of those techniques only the Yin Seal otherwise there would be marking on her and she would have been healed but there wasn't just the diamond Seal so the only jutsu she mastered is Yin Seal nothing else. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 19:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 :: I don't know what you're talking about, but the actual series, says she used this technique. JaZZBaND (talk) 19:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Do i need to simplify it for you it's not the {Yin seal} because while it may pump chakra through her like the yin seal it gives her a great increase in strength and speed so while it may have'SIMILARTIES'to the yin seal it's not the yin sealWhiteraven1 (talk) 19:14, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::It is the Yin Seal. Strength of a Hundred is what Tsunade used to fight Madara Yin Seal is the diamond mark on both her's and Sakura's forehead and people say she will someday surpass her and she stated her's better b/c she didn't have to use it to look younger. So why are you guys jump to a conclusion that she used that technique when its Yin Seal. Like Yin Seal: Release Tsunade is releasing the Seal so basically the Yin Seal is the diamond mark on the forehead it is not Strength of a Hundred Technique. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 19:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Oh, come on. The Yin Seal and Byakugō no In are the same jutsu. It's blatantly obvious. Why would Sakura achieve Strength of a Hundred in a different way than Tsunade when she was taught by the latter? Do think to apply some common sense first next time, JaZZBaND. Shizune referring to it as Byakugō no In does not imply it's a different fūin. What that means is that Shizune identified the seal (Yin Seal) required for Byakugō, i.e. the Seal (for) Strength of a Hundred.--Reliops (talk) 01:50, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Strength of a Hundred Technique ≠ Strength of a Hundred Seal. They are two different things people. * Tsunade = Yin Seal → Creation Rebirth or Strength of a Hundred Technique * Sakura = Strength of a Hundred Seal → (no one knows whats next) : Read the freakin' Kanji/Romanji stuff and you'll see why they were SAID to be two different seals! Shizune clearly said that Sakura uses the Str. of a Hundred Seal, which Sakura says, is stronger than Tsunade's. END OF DISCUSSIONJaZZBaND (talk) 03:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC) What the heck? Why is sakura's different than tsunades? They're exactly the same. The fact that Shizune mentioned the 3 years storage or even the name doesn't mean anything... in the fight with orochimaru, when he inquired tsunade confirmed that it takes years of conscious effort to form. Why is it different technique if it's exactly the same process? Obviously it's very debatable if it is or is not a different technique, and both sides could make equally strong arguments because it's so vague. Until it's clarified, why should we leave it? I thought we go by what's known not by speculation. As far as we know, the strength of the seal is NOT different, it's the fact that Tsunade already is using a portion of the seals strength towards her transformation technique. It hasn't been clarified and I don't know why everyone is jumping to conclusions. As far as we know they're the same technique being used in different ways. ALSO: All it is is stored chakra... so I don't see how the seal themselves are any different. Can't we say that Sakura's seal is referred to as the strength of a hundred in the manga but combine the pages? Because other than name there is no known difference. I'm just confused. --Jmmp (talk) 04:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Choose your words wisely. Do the two seals look the same or are they the same? The two seals AREN OT THE SAME. They simply look the same. You saying that they are the same, going against what Shizune says, is speculation. Fact of the matter is, you don't have sufficient evidence of them being the same. The only thing you can say, is that the seals look the same. JaZZBaND (talk) 06:16, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Tsunade and Mito Could we list Tsunade and Mito as users for this seal? We don't know so much about Mito, but Tsunade definitely used it, remember when she was young in Jiraiya's flashbacks, she hadn't that seal on that time. And also she could release it on her Strength of a Hundred Technique. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think there is such a thing as a Strength of a Hundred Seal at all what so ever. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 19:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ::There is, but imo, strength of a hundred seal = exact same thing as yin seal--Elveonora (talk) 19:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Look just because Strength of a Hundred seal and Yin seal look the same doesen't mean they are the same.Whiteraven1 (talk) 19:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Nothing suggests they are different either, unless you are taking the "better than Tsunade because I don't have to fake youth" part as evidence. I see it that she is YET to empower herself in any way and all she did was standard chakra enhanced strength, she has made a crater of a similar size early in Part II. during bell test thingy, nothing hints on it being stronger now due to her having forehead tattoo--Elveonora (talk) 19:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay little harsh there but let me say.Yes it's true that she made a sizeable crater during the bell test but the one that sakura made was way to big and powerful for it to be just Chakra Enhanced strength all on it's own.Mabye it is Yin Seal or it's the Strength of a Hundred Seal like they said but we can't be sure until we have more evidence.Whiteraven1 (talk) 19:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::And like I said you can't just name her seal Strength of a Hundred Seal b/c of the amount of damage she did. Sakura has stored some Chakra in one place and she is using it now which is powerful. Plus a few individuals stated that she would one day surpass Tsunade plus Sakura said that she didn't have to use the seal to make her look younger unlike Tsunade that is holding her attacks back when she uses her seal. She just mastered Yin Seal nothing else nor what it should be called. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 20:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ::::::Okay then were going to have to make some changes to Sakura's profile how about we fuse the Yin Seal and Strength of a Hundred Seal articles together and just call it Yin seal like it was before.But someone has to change up her chakra control article and say that she mastered Yin seal instead does that make you happy.Whiteraven1 (talk) 20:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::That sounds a little A OK but not sure though. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 20:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ::::::::What are you not sure aboutWhiteraven1 (talk) 20:39, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I don't know I still think its Yin Seal but I think you guys are. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 20:43, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Okay if your not sure then your not sure but you can't just say i don't know that's not a good enough arguement.How about this if they combined the articles together they can put the supplementry info at the top and the offensive stuff at the bottom unless you come up with a better arguement it's either my idea or it stays the same.Whiteraven1 (talk) 20:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Whoa! I'm not trying to argue ok but no let it stay the same I now understand that Sakura mastered a seal that surpassed Tsunade's Yin Seal so I'm now on you guys side now so again let it stay the same ok. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 20:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ...do you guys realize that we didn't made this article up? Everything stated there is information from the latest chapter. The seal's name is a fact and so are the effects of the seal. If - and only if - it turns out to be the same as the Yin Seal, we can change it. For now, please leave everything as it is. Seelentau 愛議 21:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I do realize i was just trying to convince the other guy anyway one question why are there separate articles forYin Seal and Yin Seal:Release now those two should be should be put together because there's no sense in keeping them apart.So can someone find a way to combined them and still let it be called Yin eal.Whiteraven1 (talk) 21:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry I had got confused b/c after that flashback of Tsunade training her I thought she did had the Yin Seal so. Plus I believe they're separated b/c Yin Seal: Release is different by Tsunade releasing the seal to form the Creation Rebirth and stuff. Yin Seal is just the basics of the user using their power. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 21:30, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ::Yeah but still they too should be put together because the basics and functions of the two can just be explained in one article.Whiteraven1 (talk) 21:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah maybe your right but the Yin Seal is the diamond form of it and when its release not only chakra will be in the body but all wounds would be healed.... you know what I think your right but for now lets just leave it as it is or conflict will occur ok. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 21:44, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ::::Yin Seal Release is just releasing the stored chakra into the body. No healing actually takes place. It, instead, allows the person to use expensive, powerful jutsus that can include healing, such as the ones Tsunade has used. --Taynio (talk) 03:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I see there are a lot of confusions regarding Sakura's seal. I have had the same problem at the beginning with the seal until I checked it with 3 people who know Japanese, from which one of them is a Japanese native. So, let me make it as clear as possible. Tsunade has the Yin Seal. We all know that. She has stored chakra for a large period of time, as she states back in part 1. Now, most probable, she has done it for 3 years as we see it from Sakura's POV. HOWEVER, it's not the SAME SEAL! Tsunade’s seal is 陰封印 (INFUUIN) YIN SEAL. Now, when she releases the seal, we get the following: Yin Seal: Release* (陰封印・解, Infuuin: Kai) And the other one is the release for Byakugou no Jutsu 百豪の術 (Byakugou no Jutsu) which means literally “Streght of a hundred technique” Sakura's seal is 白豪の印 (Byakugou no In) which means literally “Strenght of a white seal”. I have a FAQ that I am trying to build myself, so if you guys need further info, I'll leave my FAQ here: http://chatte-georgiana.tumblr.com/post/51964524306/haruno-sakura-power-up-faq Where I explained also, why Sakura's strength is more powerful than Tsunade's one. However, it has nothing to do with the seal, as she doesn't use the chakra from the seal now, she only uses her chakra, outside the seal. The chakra inside the seal we're about to see for what she stores it. Same goes for Tsunade. The chakra from the seal is used for Sozou Saisei and Byakugou. For the strength, they use their chakra outside the seal, however, given that Sakura doesn't need to keep her young looks, she has more power, so to speak. However, neither of them use the chakra from the seal when using chakra enhanced strength! They use their normal one, but since Tsunade sends part of it to her Youth jutsu, to say like this, her strength is less than Sakura's who, know, puts all her chakra into it because she doesn't need it neither for looking young neither for the seal, since now it's finally formed! Hope I was able to clear that out for you guys. If you have any further questions, I am waiting. Thanks in advance, Chatte.--Chatte (talk) 11:06, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Mmm. I would have to agree regarding the power part. As for the seal itself, the names, etc, I think we should wait to see what happens afterwards. It may end up that to release the seal, Sakura might say "Yin Seal: Release", and Kish just gave it a new name, or something.--Taynio (talk) 11:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC) INFUIIN/ BYAKUGO NO IN I say it's pretty clear since Tsunade has INFUUIN Seal and Sakura's one is named BYAKUGO NO IN of a/the White Seal I would understand if we're talking techniques, however, the names are pretty clear that they're distinctive. Tsunade’s seal is 陰封印 (INFUUIN) YIN SEAL. Sakura’s seal is 白豪の印　(BYAKUGOU NO IN) WHITE STRENGTH SEAL or you could say Great White Seal. So why the confusion? They are totally different. --Chatte (talk) 12:07, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Strength of Hundred Seal is the same as Yin You've all misunderstood Sakura's actions this chapter. She hasn't actually released the chakra inside her seal, or even used the seal yet. It is exactly the same as Tsunade's seal, and until she uses the Yin Seal: Kai the chakra will remain dormant in her forehead. As such, it couldn't possibly have made her faster or stronger in this chapter. The truth is that Sakura had been storing chakra inside her seal over three years, which meant she could never actually unleash her full power across Part II because her chakra reserves were always restricted, and a lot of her efforts went towards storing chakra away (Shizune told us storing chakra in the seal required such fine chakra precision that not even she could master how to do it - meaning it was very hard to accomplish). Now that she's stopped storing chakra Sakura is no longer burdened by her seal storage, and she can use her normal power. This is what Sakura meant by her real power. As a hardcore Tsunade fan I know how Tsunade's seal works and I can assure you Sakura's seal is exactly the same. The only difference is Sakura doesn't need to use it to look younger (because she's already young) What this chapter has made clear, however, is that whenever Tsunade/Sakura don't have the seal visible on their foreheads their physical strength isn't as great because they're focusing a lot of their chakra control on storing chakra rather than on their punches/kicks etc. If you ask me Shizune's comment was just a translation error. Byakugou is a technique related to the Yin Seal and she may have just been collectively referring to it as such because the seal is used to perform it. That new Strength of a Hundred seal article needs to be deleted - we should just edit the currently existing Yin Seal article. -- (talk) 14:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC)CuriousJ I agree with the first part, all instances that mention Sakura being stronger or shit should be removed immediately. I disagree with the error part, though there is a possibility what Shizune said was more of a description rather than an actual term--Elveonora (talk) 15:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) It's either Kishimoto's mistake or they're a bit different techniques, because these are the kanji from Japanese raw chapters. 陰封印 = Infuin (Tsunade's Yin Seal in chapter 169) 白豪の印 = Byakugo no In (Sakura's Seal in chapter 632) 百豪の術 = Byakugo no Jutsu (Tsunade's Technique in chapter 577) i hate to ask this but isn't the Yin seal just the parent technique to creation rebirth and strength of a hundred? if Sakura is indeed using a different technique, it still uses the Yin seal as its base.-- (talk) 18:56, June 3, 2013 (UTC)